Various methods and devices have been used to assist women in easily determining their brassiere size. Two examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,943 and 5,619,804, a continuation in part of the '943 patent, both to the present inventor and both teaching an “Anatomical Measuring Tape with Indicator.”
The '943 patent discloses a device comprising a housing having first and second compartments, containing first and second lockable winding mechanisms, respectively. The first tape indicates band size and the second tape indicates cup size. Each tape has a free end that can extend outward of the compartment and each compartment has two windows for displaying the readout of the respective tape.
In use, the free end of the tape for measuring the band size is extended outwardly about the torso of a woman to measure the circumference or girth of the torso. When the free end of the first tape meets the free end of the second tape, the first winding mechanism is locked. At this point, the band size is displayed in the first window. The woman then places the tape about her bust, where the girth of the bust causes the free end of the first tape to separate from the free end of the second tape. The free end of the second tape is then extended outwardly to meet the free end of the first tape. When the two ends again have met, the second mechanism is locked. At this point, the cup size is displayed in the second window.
The '804 patent differs from the '943 patent by disclosing that the first tape is calibrated to add “5” inches to the ribcage reading (R1+5) based upon measurement techniques that are customary in the United States. The second tape is calibrated to the bust size minus the ribcage measurement (R2−(R1+5)).
In the '804 patent, a single tape is used with means for electronically measuring the bust size. The electronic means calculates a scaled offset so that when the tape is extended around a ribcage, the measurement R1 is augmented by five (5), a constant that is customary in the United States. A button is pushed on the device which enables the woman to extend the tape for reading the cup size of the bust. The cup size is based upon the difference of the girth readings, or R2−(R1+5). A well known conversion translates the reading into a cup size according to standards in the United States.
The prior art has a shortcoming in how it handles sizing where the measurement under the bust is represented by an even number. It has been determined that the customary calculations for brassieres, in these instances, produce an uncomfortable fit.
The prior art also has a shortcoming in that it calculates band and cup sizes as calibrated in a single apparatus, such as the apparatus adopted in the United States. In contrast, Europe and Italy each have parameters for measuring band sizes that differ from that adopted in the United States. The U.K. has parameters for measuring cup sizes that also differ from that adopted in the United States. A person traveling in different countries would be required to purchase separately calibrated devices for each country. Accordingly, there is a need for a apparatus and method for calculating brassiere sizes that can calculate band and cup sizes for any country having a known measurement scheme.